To Love My Landlady
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Hideki is distraught over Shinbo's elopement with Mrs. Shizimu. He feels envy and then questions his self worth as a person and comes to the conclusion that he is a loser. However Ms. Hibiya is not having any of that, not if she can help it.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Chobits" nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Just finished "Chobits" yesterday on Netflix, go to sleep, and have this trippy dream about the anime. As such I am writing this one-shot with that dream I had as inspiration. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Motosuwa Hideki wasn't in the best of moods.

When he had heard that his neighbor and best friend, Hiromu Shinbo, had suddenly eloped with their professor he was outraged. He couldn't believe that his friend would do something so irrational. It just wasn't right. Their professor, Takako Shimizu, was a married woman. What was his friend thinking?

Even after having had that talk with Shinbo over the phone Hideki still felt some resentment over the whole ordeal. While Shinbo's reasons were justifiable Hideki still couldn't find it in himself to totally forgive Shinbo for what he had done. However as Hideki lay there trying to sleep that night he realized that he wasn't upset over Shinbo's irrational actions. No, it was something far more fundemental than that.

He was jealous.

Yes, as Hideki lay awake in the four in the morning darkness he came to the conclusion that the reason why he had so much reservation over Shinbo's actions was due to the fact that Shinbo was with Shizmizu. That, at that very moment, they were probably indulging in themselves in a way that only adults could enjoy. Hideki clutched his pillow tightly.

It was no secret that Shimizu was the object of every male students' mind and Hideki wasn't excluded. How many times had he fantasized about her, on those nights that he was sure that Chi was sound asleep? That he imagined running his hands through the woman's body, exploring every inch of her and exposing everything that had once been reserved to her husband. He would devour her lips with a near animialistic lust, push her hard against the wall as she moaned his name in near exaltation. She would claw his back as he joined his body with hers, the sound of her warm, heady breaths spurring a nearly insurmountable endurance within him.

Hideki was not proud that he thought of his professor in such a lustful matter but he could not deny that she was attractive. And now she was totally beyond his reach. That the object of his fantasies was now being claimed by his friend.

That night Hideki was sure that he hated Shinbo. He envied him and, for a moment, even wished that he could trade places with him. Why was it that Shinbo got to enjoy the pleasure of having such a beautiful woman make love to him while he, Hideki, was stuck at his run down apartment.

Hideki directed his gaze to the ceiling as he continued to let his thoughts run. It would have been nice to be in the company of real, living, breathing human woman. Fat chance of that happening. In Hideki's short experience in the city he realized that most woman didn't notice him. He wasn't ugly so to speak but he was just...plain. He wasn't built, nor did he have anything else to make him stand out. Even if he did manage to get some girl's attention he simply did not have the resources to cater to her. It was hard enough as it was just to get to the end of the month without becoming homeless. Hideki knew he simply did not have the money to entertain a girlfriend.

He felt worthless.

Was this going to be his future? Was he doomed to work like a slave, barely making ends meet while at the same time struggle in school? He wasn't very sharp and every day that Hideki spent at the prep school made him doubt his ability to go to college. He wasn't good looking either.

Without even realizing it Hideki clenched his pillow even tighter and threw it harshly against the wall.

Life wasn't working out for him. The way things looked now he was going to end up being some sort of reclusive drop out, with no credentials to speak of, constantly working grunt jobs and just barely making it in life. Meanwhile everyone else around him would bask in prosperity, each having their soulmate by their side as they planned grand futures. Homes, marriage, children.

It wasn't fair that he had to be excluded from all this. That, for some reason, Fate deemed him unworthy of being anyone's companion. That he would always remain in poverty and that his biggest accomplishment would be to finally get Chi to play porn for him on the internet as unlikely as that sounded.

Chi really did make him happy, she truly did, but there was only so much she could do for him. He desperately wished that she was a real person that was capable of understanding his emotions but that was wishful thinking. It would never happen and that, in itself, saddened him even more. Chi did not deserve him as an owner, a pathetic man who could hardly take care of himself. She would be better cared for under Minoru's expertise in the safety of his mansion. There she would have the company of other persacoms and perhaps be happier for it.

He certainely didn't deserve her.

With those sullen thoughts in mind Hideki finally fell asleep with fitful dreams.

* * *

The next day after his prep school Hideki found himself without having to go to work. While he was initially scheduled he got a call from Yumi's father and was informed that another worker needed hours and that he had plugged him in on short notice. Hideki did not mind as the boss did offer him a full eight hours on Saturday night, which was good since Hideki made good tips those nights.

With this unexpected free time Hideki wondered what he was going to do. He was still feeling a bit sullen over his thoughts the night before. Not really wanting to go back to his apartment he made his way to the grocery store and started to go shopping. While many people did not like shopping Hideki felt a small sense of peace doing this. The comparing of prices, of quality checking and such took his mind off his insecurities for the moment.

It was late evening when he finally made his way back to the apartment. Outside was the landlady, Chitose Hibiya sweeping some stray leaves and twigs that littered the sidewalk leading to the entrance of her apartment complex. Hideki could not deny that Chitose Hibiya possessed a quaint beauty. While Shimizu was argubly "sexier" than the landlady it could not be denied that Hideki felt much more at ease around Ms. Hibiya than he did around his professor. Perhaps it was the landlady's kind disposition, or her willingness to help no matter what. Either way Hideki could not deny that Chitose Hibiya was a wonderful woman...the kind of woman he would marry though that was silliness on his part. Ms. Hibiya was way beyond his league.

"Good evening Mr. Motosuwa." greeted the landlady with a kind smile.

"Oh...hello there Ms. Hibiya." replied Hideki sullenly.

The landlady felt instant concern over the apathetic response she had recieved from the young man. Though he was a bit dense at times she genuinely did enjoy his company. He was so kind and thoughtful that she felt endeared to him. So naturally she wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Motosuwa? You don't sound like your usual self."

"Nothing's wrong. Just feeling a bit tired is all."

Normally Ms. Hibiya would let the matter drop. It wasn't her buisness to pry in the affairs of her tenants afterall. Then again she normally did not make it a habit to make friends with her tenants either. Even though Shinbo wasn't a bad person Ms. Hibiya normally kept him at arm's length. So what was it about Hideki Motosuwa to inspire such feelings of concern for him? It almost made her feel sad to know that the young man before her was hurting. Of course he was trying to keep a brave face and insist that nothing was wrong but she knew better.

"I don't mean to pry Mr. Motosuwa but I don't think you are telling me the truth. I know it isn't very professional of me to say this but know that you can talk to me." replied Ms. Hibiya in concern.

Hideki raised his hands as he tried decline the offer.

"No please you don't have to worry about me. I'm sure that you are very busy and I don't want to impose on you." replied Hideki with a goofy grin on his face.

"Do you make it a habit to spurn the help of those who care about you Mr. Motosuwa?"

The question hit Hideki like a ton of bricks. It was totally unexpected and the poor student was at a loss as to how to respond.

"I understand that it is none of my buisness but don't blame me for being concerned." said Ms. Hibiya as she cast her head down sadly, gripping the broom handle like her life depended on it.

Hideki never intended to hurt Ms. Hibiya but he could not get over the fact that he had did just that. What really got to him was the fact that she _cared_ for him. Hearing those words come out of her mouth was something that he never expected but in a way it made his heart feel lighter all of all sudden. Here he was sulking and there was someone there to finally hear him out and what does he do? Hideki did not want to have to burden Ms. Hibiya with his problems but who was he to deny her offer of kindess?

"I'm sorry Ms. Hibiya I did not mean to pour cold water on your concerns. I simply did not want to burden you was all. But it is true. Something is bothering me and if you are willing to make time for me then I don't mind confiding in you. I just ask that you don't tell anyone."

Hideki was relieved to find that his landlady had brightened up considerably when she heard this. She placed her hand on his shoulder as she gazed into his eyes.

"You'll never be a burden to me. Please understand that. Anyway I'm almost done here. Please come by around eight." said Ms. Hibiya with an inviting smile.

"S-Sure! I'll be there."

"Oh and one more thing Mr. Motosuwa."

"Yes?"

"Don't bring Chi and Sumomo along with you, okay?"

* * *

Hideki wasn't sure why Ms. Hibiya did not want the persacoms to come along but he figured that perhaps it was for the best. Chi could be quite impressionable and the last thing he wanted was to have her concerned for him and then do something to get herself in trouble. He had nearly lost her one time already and he would be damned if he would lose her again.

"Is Hideki going out again?" asked Chi curiously as she saw her master getting himself ready.

"Just going next door to talk some things over with Ms. Hibiya. I want you and Sumomo to stay here and behave yourselves, okay?" said Hideki with a bit of parental authority.

Sumomo appeared from seemingly nowhere as she stood on Chi's shoulder with her hand up in a salute. It looked really cute.

"Ai! Operation 'Keep out of trouble' is a go!" exclaimed Sumomo.

Hideki had to really check himself and not burst out of laughter. It was ironic. When he first entered the city he had no idea what persacoms even were and now, just a few months later, he was the de-facto owner of two persacoms. It really made his lonely life so much more bearable. Hideki had even thought of perhaps saving up money so that he could maybe buy Sumomo off of Shinbo. While she was annoying at times Hideki could not deny that he had grown attatched to the little, mobile persacom.

"That's great to hear. I'll be going now." said Hideki.

"Take care of yourself." said Chi cutely as she waved her arm in farewell.

Hideki waved back with a smile in return before shutting the door and making his way across the hall towards his landlady's room. He was feeling a bit nervous and had to really compose himself before he managed to gain the confidence needed to knock on the door. Hideki did not have to wait long as he heard the soft footfalls of his landlord make its way close to him before the door opened to reveal Ms. Hibiya with a smile on her face.

"Glad to see you here Mr. Motosuwa. Please come in and make yourself at home."

The young man entered the room, careful to make sure that he left his dirty sneakers by the door, and soon joined his landlady at the dining table. He had expected her to have some food ready but was surprised to see a large bottle of sake and two small cups. Even so he did not voice his concern and simply sat down.

Seeing that everything was now settled Ms. Hibiya soon took a seat herself as she made for the bottle of sake and started to fill the two cups.

"Do you drink Mr. Motosuwa?"

"A couple of times, back when I was at the ranch with my father, but I haven't had a drop since coming to the city." replied Hideki.

"That's good. I hope you don't mind me serving you some sake then."

As a matter of fact Hideki very much minded his landlady handing him an alcoholic beverage but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"No I don't mind at all." replied Hideki as his landlady handed him his cup.

The young man took a drink and nearly spat the contents out. Whatever sake Ms. Hibiya had managed to get it was quite strong. Hideki steeled his resolve and forced himself to swallow the contents. He could feel the alcoholic after taste and was wondering if he should even be drinking this stuff and not, instead, be applying it to cuts and scrapes.

"My goodness Mr. Motosuwa I did not know you were that big a drinker." giggled Ms. Hibiya.

"I did not mean to drink that much at once." said Hideki with an embarrassed grin on his face.

"So what is it that has got you so glum? And please don't tell me that it is bad grades because I know for a fact you are never this distraught over them."

Hideki did not know to be insulted by this comment but he figured that his landlady was simply playing around with him. The smile on her face seemed to indicate that and, for a moment, he felt happy to know that he could make her smile like that.

"Well if it were merely bad grades I would be studying right now but that is just the story of my life I suppose. No...it is something else that is really bothering me."

The atmosphere had suddenly become serious and both Ms. Hibiya and Hideki had dropped the smiles. The young man took another drink of sake taking care to not drink too much at once this time. The second drink wasn't as hard as the first and already he could feel his limbs feel a bit looser than normal.

"I'm sure that you know that Shinbo has been absent. He told me not to tell anyone this but I trust you so I will tell you about what has happened. You see, Shinbo is currently eloping with our professor, Shimizu Takako."

"Oh dear that is news to me. From what Mr. Shinbo had told me was that he had some family issues to attend to."

"Yes well I was against it. I could not understand how Shinbo could act so irrationally and elope, especially with a married woman. We spoke over the phone and he told me his side of the story. While I could understand where he was coming from still I felt some resentment over the whole ordeal. It wasn't until last night that it suddenly hit me. I was jealous of him."

"I see."

For a moment there was silence between the two adults in the room. Ms. Hibiya had already completed her cup of sake and, not wanting to be outdone, Hideki drained his cup of the remaining contents. The alcohol burned his throat a bit but overall the third drink was even easier than the second. He raised his cup and Ms. Hibiya promptly refilled his cup with sake before doing the same with herself. Hideki then took another drink and hardly tasted the alcohol. Ms. Hibiya responded in kind.

Hideki soon placed his cup back on the table before resuming his narrative.

"The thing is Ms. Hibiya is that I kinda had a thing for our professor. Not that any other dude didn't have a thing for her but still. The fact was that Shinbo was out there all alone with her, perhaps doing stuff to her. Stuff that I wish I could have done to her. I'm sorry Ms. Hibiya if I'm freaking you out." said Hideki as he was now beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"It's alright Mr. Motosuwa. You are a young man and Mrs. Shimizu is a beautiful woman. It is natural for you to harbor such desires of her." replied Ms. Hibiya in understanding.

Hideki soon took another drink only this time he was really beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. As he turned his head, first to the cup, then to Ms. Hibiya's face, he felt as if his body was reacting a second longer than it should. He had never drank this much before but he wasn't too alarmed. He placed his cup back on the table and spoke once more.

"So, you know, it this whole ordeal has got me thinking. Really no woman seems to pay me any mind. I mean I'm not really that smart. Everyday I feel like going to the prep school is just time and money wasted. Speaking of which I don't have much money either. I barely make ends meet. I'm not even that good looking. Everytime I look at myself in the mirror I just see this...this loser looking back at me. Then my thoughts go back to Shinbo and I wonder what he has that I don't. Heh I know this sounds so trivial. I have Chi and she makes me happy but still...it's not the same."

Ms. Hibiya could not help but feel for him. Most women would consider him weak and not worth their time but that was terribly cruel of them to dismiss him like that. Sure he wasn't the best looking guy nor did he have much money but since when were those indicators for happiness? In Hideki she saw a kind man who was willing to do what it took to protect those he cared about. He worked hard and did his best to provide for those under his care even if they weren't human. She had heard the jokes often directed at him. He was a 'nice' guy but still a virgin. She knew that even though he laughed those comments off it hurt him. That those comments served to remind him of his failure. It wasn't so much as missing out on the sexual act that was important but the fact that he felt totally worthless because no woman would accept him. He was a pariah, an outcast that would never have a chance and it hurt Ms. Hibiya to know that he was treated as such just because he didn't have money or didn't have a good body, or didn't know how to 'play the game' whatever the hell that meant.

Wasn't it enough that he tried so hard? It wasn't like he was sitting on his ass all day watching TV or playing video games like some _hikkimori_ she had heard about. No, Hideki was a productive member of society and worked hard towards his future.

Hideki was a good person. He was always there to help her. In some ways Ms. Hibiya questioned how she truly felt towards the young man. She could say they were friends but it didn't feel quite like that. Then again she couldn't say that what she felt for him were maternal in nature. No it was deeper than that and the thought kind of scared her a bit.

She knew that Hideki was the one for Chi. There was no doubt about that and she would see her plans reach fruition.

However her plans were suddenly becoming endangered by the fact that she, as much as she did not want to admit it, had feelings for him. In fact she hadn't felt this way towards another man since her husband had passed away. While she did her best to get by in her life she was lonely and it seemed that nowadays the only one who could really light up her day was Mr. Motosuwa.

Ms. Hibiya soon got up, albeit a bit wobbly from the drinks, and made her way towards Hideki. She placed both of her hands on his cheeks and stared deeply in his eyes.

"Mr. Motosuwa never again say that you're a loser. You want to know what I see when I look at you? A hard working, kind young man that is always wanting to help no matter what. Sure you are not the best looking guy in the city nor are you brightest bulb out there. But let me tell you something. Young men with far more talents than you have failed where you have succeeded. Too many times do I see promising young men waste their lives away, doing drugs, playing video games, constantly being a burden on their parents. Then we have you, Mr. Motosuwa, completely independent of your parents and not only that but also caring for someone else under your roof. Even if she is a persacom. So stop beating yourself up Mr. Motosuwa because you are a bigger man than you give yourself credit for."

"Ms. Hibiya..."

"Let me ask you something Mr. Motosuwa. Do you consider me pretty?"

Normally Hideki would become a stuttering mess when confronted with a question like this especially at the proximity his landlord was at to his person. But the alcohol was running full course and his inhibitions had been severely lowered. Without even thinking about it he raised his hand and placed it on his landlady's cheek and was surprised to find her lean on in, her eyes closing in contentment. He could feel her warm breath his skin causing him to get goosebumps.

"I have always found you beautiful Ms. Hibiya...a beauty that was and is forever beyond my reach."

"How would you like to have me within your reach then, Mr. Motosuwa? I may not be as alluring as Mrs. Shimizu but if you would have me then I'm yours...just for tonight."

Hideki answered with a deep kiss on Ms. Hibiya's lips. She responded swiftly, matching his passion with her own. She could tell that he was inexperienced but that was okay since she too was a bit inexperienced. It had been a long time since she had a man in her bed the last and only one being her husband. Even though Hideki Motosuwa was nowhere near the genius that her deceased husband had been he was just as kind and caring. And to Ms. Hibiya those were the biggest reasons why she had married her husband in the first place.

* * *

Ever since that night Hideki had been more confident and sure of himself, so much so that it surprised even Shinbo. Of course Hideki had told his friend what he had done with landlady, which was greatly approved by Shinbo as the two then got into a typical man's conversation about women. Ms. Hibiya was happy to be able give Hideki the confidence he needed and, for a while, actually went out on dates and even brought a girl home with him. Ms. Hibiya was happy to take care of Chi and Sumomo that night but still Hideki had confessed to her the next day that what he had with that girl was just a one time thing and that he was still looking for the one for him.

In the months to follow after that Hideki soon realized his love for Chi who, in turn, activated her programming, and now all persacoms were capable of the same emotions that humans experienced. Ms. Hibiya had done Hideki the favor in remodeling Chi so that the two of them would be capable of expressing their love in a more intimate manner.

For a while everyone was happy. Hideki had found the love of his life, Chi had found the one just for her and Ms. Hibiya was glad that she was able to bring happiness to the two people that she now considered the most important in her life.

However this happiness was marred by an ugly emotion that was making itself known more and more to Ms. Hibiya no matter what she did to ignore it. It was small at first but soon it got to the point that she could not even be in the same room with Hideki and Chi together. It made her feel ashamed for feeling this way.

She was jealous.

Ms. Hibiya loved Chi with all her heart but still she could not help but feel jealous towards her. She was the one that had Hideki all to herself now and while Ms. Hibiya had tried to convince herself that that night months ago was just a one time thing it was no use. Ms. Hibiya had fallen in love with Hideki Motosuwa.

The irony was not lost on her.

Her previous daughter, Freya, had held romantic feelings towards her husband and now Fate seemed to deem it appropriate that she feel the same way about her other daughter's husband.

What made things even worse was the fact that her period had completely stopped. Ms. Hibiya knew what the possible signs for pregnancy were but never did she believe that she was capable of having a child. She and her husband had tried so hard to have a child and couldn't. The landlady was more than sure that she was barren.

Only to be proven wrong by a pregnancy test showing that she was, indeed, pregnant.

In some ways it made sense.

Her husband had worked so hard creating both Freya and Elda to make her happy. The fact that her husband was impotent wasn't out of the question. It pained Ms. Hibiya to know that her husband was too ashamed to confide in her about his condition but even so she did not hate him for it. He more than made that up with the creation of their daughters.

Still the fact that she was currently with Hideki's child. She did not know what to do. The last thing she wanted was to interfere in his relationship with Chi. It was apparent that Chi saw Hideki as the one only for her and, chances were, she wasn't going to share. Not that she would blame Chi. No woman would allow that. Still she knew that once the months went along she was going to show and Hideki would know that the child she had was his.

For a moment she felt shame in making Hideki bed her that night. The more she thought about it the more she felt that she had taken advantage of him, used him to fill the void of loneliness in her heart. And now she was going to burden him with a child and cause friction in the happy relationship he had with Chi. This child being born held grave consequences for all those involved, so much so that Ms. Hibiya had almost thought of getting an abortion.

However she squashed the thought as soon as it occurred to her. She would _never_ take an innocent life like that, especially after the heartache she and her husband had went through in trying to have a child. She would bear this child when the time came, consequences be damned. Even so she knew that she had to talk to Hideki and Chi about this. She was getting to the point that she was going to show soon and the last thing she wanted was for things to become awkward between her and Hideki.

So it was one quiet afternoon where Ms. Hibiya had approached Hideki's room and knocked. She was dreadfully nervous but still she did her best to compose herself. She had to remain calm otherwise this conversation could turn into a disaster.

"Ms. Hibiya! What brings you over here? Did I forget to send in my rent payment?" asked Hideki as he opened the door.

"No nothing of the sort. I just needed to speak to you about something important. May I come in?"

While the landlady was smiling Hideki could tell that she was uneasy. He hoped that whatever it was that she came to tell him wasn't bad.

"Mama!"

Ms. Hibiya was caught by surprise as she felt Chi's body jump into hers with a large hug. Ms. Hibya smiled as she hugged her daughter in return but felt wretched knowing that this was perhaps the last happy moment they were ever going to have together.

Once everyone was settled down they were all seated around the small table in the middle of Hideki's apartment. At once Ms. Hibiya's expression became serious as she eyed Hideki.

"So what was it that you were going to talk to us about?" asked Hideki.

This was it. Ms. Hibiya knew that she could not dilly dally with small talk. She took a deep breath to compose herself then responded.

"Look Mr. Motosuwa what I'm about to tell you is very serious and frankly I'm just going to get to the point. I'm pregnant."

The room instantly fell silent. Hideki did not know what to make of this. On one hand he was excited. While he was sure that Ms. Hibiya had told him that she was barren and unable to have children still he felt that perhaps he had been the lucky one. He knew the child was his and he was happy to know that Chi could have someone to take care of. After all despite the advancements in persacom technology they weren't capable of having children.

On the other hand the more material aspects came into play. How was he going to support a child when he could barely keep himself afloat. Chances were that he would have to quit school and work full time just to make it. More than that what did that make of his relationship with Ms. Hibiya?

He was sure that during that night he had fallen in love her but she insisted that he shouldn't. That what they did was a one time thing. So he did his best to forget those feelings in respect to her. Hideki was eternally grateful to Ms. Hibiya for doing that for him. It had worked such wonders on his self esteem, had made him finally discard those tired feelings of worthlessness and despair. For that reason alone Ms. Hibiya had a special place in his heart even if he wasn't in love with her.

That still didn't address their relationship. He couldn't just shove the child on Ms. Hibiya that would not be fair. Hideki knew he had a part in creating the child and he would take care of it. But that would also affect his relationship with Chi and the last thing he wanted was to lose her for he really did love her with all his heart.

"Ms. Hibiya while I'm certainly excited about having a child I still have to bring up the fact that it complicates matters. I want to care for the child but I don't to compromise my relationship with Chi either." said Hideki sadly.

"It's my fault. I was so selfish forcing you to make love to me that night. If I hadn't then-"

"Ms. Hibiya it isn't your fault! In fact I will cherish that memory forever and ever. Believe me because I have no regrets. So please let us not dwell in the past and try to focus on our future."

The landlady was quite impressed with Hideki. He had come such a long way from being the unassuming push over. He was still a nice guy but now knew when to put his foot down. Already she was blushing.

"I couldn't help but overhear you say 'our' future. But how can that happen Mr. Motosuwa? I do not want to antagonize Chi."

Over the past few months Chi had began to learn at a very rapid rate, so much so that now Hideki felt like he was talking to an adult as opposed to a little kid. She still referred to herself in the third person but for the most part conversations no longer went over her head.

"Chi thinks she understands this problem. Mama is pregnant and that is making both of you sad. Chi is happy because she will have a little sibling. If I'm happy then why are you two so sad?"

"Look Chi it's not that simple. Sure I'm happy that I'm going to be a father but you have to realize that because of this baby I might not be able to spend as much time with you as before."

"Chi?"

"What I'm trying to say is that with this baby I...I...might not be the one only for any longer."

Immediately Chi's body started to glow brightly and levitate. Both Ms. Hibiya and Hideki had to cover their eyes before the light disappated. Chi had seemingly returned to normal and yet she was different. That was when they both knew that it wasn't Chi they were seeing.

It was Freya.

"So it seems that we have finally come full circle. Even as a machine the irony is not lost on me. I had loved father with all my heart and now I find that you, mother, are in love with Elda's one and only."

Ms. Hibiya did not know how Freya was able to come into existence. She was more than sure that she had deleted her months back but then again the technology she and her husband had developed was really ahead of its time. Even the most powerful, custom made persacoms right now did not stand up to the power of both Elda and Freya. It truly was a testament to her husband's legacy and it scared Ms. Hibiya to know that she didn't totally understand her persacoms.

Almost as if they were real humans.

"Freya my intention was to never hurt Elda." said Ms. Hibiya sadly.

"I find that hard to believe. Why would you work so hard to have Elda realize happiness only to take it away from her?"

"I-I don't know..."

"The fact that you can't answer me is disheartening. What is going to happen now? One must give. Either Elda perishes, ending both our lives for good, or you disappear. I knew that my feelings for father was wrong and in respect to _my mother_ I rather die than compete with her for her husband's love. I had no right to steal father away from you mother. So what gives _you_ the right to take away Elda's happiness?"

Ms. Hibiya did not respond, instead falling to her knees as she cried softly to herself. Hideki, who had been watching the whole time, could not help but get angry at how Freya was verbally flogging her own mother. At once he came between her and Ms. Hibiya and stared hard at those cold, black eyes.

"How can you just stand there and say those things to her? Don't you think she isn't already feeling guilty about all this?"

Freya gave a small, condescending laugh.

"And you call yourself Elda's one and only? How dare you dupe her into falling in love with you when you are more than willing to protect the one who will break her happiness? As her one and only there is no one else. Ever. The fact that you are even considering having relations with my mother is disgusting and a betrayal to Elda. If that is how you truly feel then do us the favor in deactivating us once and for all. Destroy our hardrives and end this. I do not want to continue living from one false hope to another and I won't have Elda suffer through that as well. Make your choice."

Hideki was at a loss. There was no way out of this. He was going to lose one person that he greatly cared about no matter what choice he made. There was no way he could make such a life and death decision.

However the young man was spared that fate when Ms. Hibiya had stood up and stared down Freya's eyes defiantly.

"Then let me make this concession then Freya. Allow me to have my child. I will leave my child under the care of Elda and her one and only. In exchange I will disappear, permanently, from their lives forever."

"What guarantees do I have that you will stick to your word mother?"

"I offer my life."

At once Hideki's eyes opened wide in panic.

"You can't be-"

"Mr. Motosuwa! Please I beg that you don't try and talk me out of this. This is the only decision that I can make."

Hideki backed away sensing just how desperately serious Ms. Hibiya's voice was.

Meanwhile Freya seemed to be considering her mother's words. In truth it made her sad to think that her mother had to resort to death just so that she wouldn't interfere with her sister's relationship.

"You would sacrifice yourself? Why not just leave and live life on your own?" asked Freya sadly.

"Freya what you are asking me to do is impossible. I already had to live through the death of my beloved husband. And now you are telling me to live in exile, away from both _my_ child AND the man I had fallen in love with? I can't do that...the pain would be far too great. Besides I already have the feeling that I don't have much longer to live anyway and you know what? It doesn't bother me. I can finally be free and reunite with my husband. Hopefully I can see both you and Elda on the other side when the time comes."

"Mother..."

* * *

The day came when Ms. Hibiya had gone into labor and unfortunately it was during one of the worst times.

Hideki was at work so she was alone with only the persacoms at hand. Even so there was a thunderstorm outside and the streets were flooded. As she lay in her apartment she screamed in pain as she felt like she was getting torn apart. Her instincts told her to push and yet with every push came a pain so indescriable that she thought that she would die before successfully birthing her child.

Chi had heard her screams and ran to her apartment along with both Kotoko and Sumomo. None of them had any experience whatsoever in trying to deliver a baby but they did what they could. The thunderstorm really interfered with the phone lines and Sumomo was having trouble summoning an ambulance. Meanwhile Kotoko was doing her best to search the web for any advice on delivering a baby and then relaying the instructions she would recieve to Chi, the only human sized persacom there.

No matter what they did nothing seemed to make Ms. Hibiya's pain lessen and with each contraction her screams of pain became almost too much to bear. All of the persacoms were doing their best to keep brave faces. Perhaps this would have been the only time where their previous persacom setting would have been useful but ever since they gained the ability to feel emotions they understood just how serious their situation was. Sumomo was already beginning to cry as she STILL couldn't hold a secure connection to anyone to send help.

Kotoko was barely containing her tears as she blazed through the internet as fast as her processes could go looking for any and every way she could think of to bring relief to Ms. Hibiya.

Chi, meanwhile, felt a horrible sense of dread the whole time as she did her best to deliver the baby. Seeing her mother in so much pain and her unable to do anything to help was really a life changing event for the persacom.

Eventually Ms. Hibiya was able to find it within herself to give one, final, blood curdling scream as she pushed with all her might. Chi was there to successfully deliver the baby as she held the small creature in her arms. At once she did as Kotoko told her and slapped the baby from behind gently and soon was able to get the baby to cry.

"Please...let me hold my child...before I go."

Chi looked over to Ms. Hibiya and could tell in her heart of hearts that her mother wasn't going to make it. She silently did as she was told as she gently wrapped the baby with a nearby cover and handed it over to Ms. Hibiya's arms. The woman cooed as she held her child, a girl, and soon bid Chi over.

"Chi...this is your little sister." said Ms. Hibiya weakly.

"Mama..."

Even with her blurring vision she could tell that Chi was crying. With all the strength that was left in her she raised one arm placed it on Chi's cheek.

"Elda...please don't cry. Understand that I wanted this. I have no regrets. This child was a product of the love between myself and Mr. Motosuwa. Never did I think that I could ever fall in love again but I did even if he wasn't the one for me. No...the one for me is just waiting and I don't intend to make him wait any longer."

It was then that Ms. Hibiya regarded the two mobile persacoms that were nearby.

"You two have done so much to take care of Chi and her one and only. Consider a dying woman's wish and please keep watching over them. I know that your owners may still only consider you two as mere mobile units but to me...you both are family."

Kotoko had to hold a weeping Sumomo close to her even though she too was on the verge of breaking down. Ms. Hibiya then turned back to Chi once more.

"Take care of Mr. Motosuwa, Elda. He is a good man and you will never find anyone better than him. He may not be perfect and sometimes he might say things that will make you sad but realize one thing. He loves you...he truly does love you and I'm happy that you managed to find him."

Ms. Hibiya's eyes soon started to fade as Chi saw her mother give one last smile before taking her final breath.

For the first time in her entire life Chi screamed in disbelief as she shook Ms. Hibiya's still body.

She never woke up.

* * *

In a way Hideki had blamed himself for the death of Ms. Hibiya. He had read a letter she wrote the day before her death and though she assured Hideki that he was not at fault still he could not help but feel that he was partly to blame. If only he had not been so desperate for company. If only he had not fallen in love with Ms. Hibiya.

Her funeral was small with only her parents and their usual friends and persacoms. Minoru was there with Yuzuki as was Shinbo was with Shimizu. Even Yumi, her father and Mr. Ueda had shown up.

However, in the end, it was Hideki and Chi together that stood by that tombstone. Even when it grew dark they still stood there in disbelief. They had both loved her and now they had also lost her. In a way it had deepened their relationship as they now relied on each other more than ever to comfort each other's sorrows. Even so if either had their way they would have preferred that she still be alive.

The care for little Nagisa, the child which Ms. Hibiya had bore, was soon under Hideki's custody. She obtained his last name as was requested by Ms. Hibiya's final will. While Hideki had wondered how he was going to care for the child now that the apartment had no owner he was surprised to learn that Ms. Hibiya had left the entirety of her and her husband's possessions to both Hideki and Chi.

This included the apartment complex and the funds they had saved away. While it wasn't a fortune it was still a sizable sum of money, enough to at least get them through ten years if spent wisely. As such Hideki took ownership of the apartment complex but did not open to tenants, instead just using the spare rooms as guest rooms while he and Chi still lived in the same apartment room they always lived in.

With that money Hideki purchased both Sumomo and Kotoko from their owners, stating that he had grown attached to them. Shinbo was sad to part with Sumomo but knew that Hideki would care for her and accepted. Yoshiyuki didn't seem to mind much parting with Kotoko.

The money which he acquired also allowed him to fully concentrate on school but he soon realized that it was a failing venture. He simply wasn't school material and he knew it. However his hard working nature and tenacity more than made for this as he worked both at "My Pleasure" and another day job. It was hard but he was within his element and soon was promoted to assistant manager at "My Pleasure" with promise of perhaps even taking the business off of the owner's hands when the time came.

Life was hard but both Hideki and Chi persevered. The child, Nagisa, grew up looking more like her mother every day. Unlike her father she had a brain and easily made the top grades in her class. Hideki was happy that she had inherited more of her mother's qualities than his and was amazed he had a part in creating this beautiful creature that served to make him proud each and every day.

Of course both Chi and Hideki would reminisce about Ms. Hibiya and would visit her grave. This brought them great pain, to the point where they would be reduced to tears. But they would never stop. Ms. Hibiya was important to them. They had both loved her and both felt great pain at her passing.

Even so they never failed to visit her because it was she that made their happiness possible.

* * *

Author's Note: Super weird story I know. I'm sure the next Chobits one shot I end up writing is going to be some Yuzuki smut lol. Other than that hit me up let me know what you all think.


End file.
